The Economy, Bed, and the Big Picture
by tasukichiriko
Summary: Ryousuke loses sleep, Takumi worries, and things cost too much.


Title: The Economy, Bed, and the Big Picture Author: Kimmie livejournal: hanahadauncute Category: shonen ai Pairings: Ryousuke + Takumi Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I mean no harm, I have no money... Stuff like that. Yeah.  
Rating: PG Warnings: None.  
Spoilers: Set during Fourth Stage.  
Notes: This idea came to me during the commute back home from college. I find it appropriate that driving gave me an IniD fic idea. But, I like this idea a lot, and I hope I pulled off writing the images that were in my head.  
-  
Takumi always made sure the lugs were tight on his new tires -- and he was on his sixth set for the month. The way the weather had been, combined with road construction and practice areas with roads that took the tread right off, Takumi was going through tires like Itsuki went through crushes. Even though he knew that Ryousuke was well-off, he knew that tires were expensive, but he couldn't be the racer that Ryousuke kept telling him he could be if he didn't go through tires and belts and fluids. Especially gasoline! Gas had risen over 100 yen per liter since he had started racing, and he felt bad charging it all to the card that Ryousuke had given to him expressly for that purpose. Now, he let Ryousuke pay only for the gas he used when they went to races. He paid his own way for practices, daily driving, and the occasional fun run.

Ryousuke had been absent from several practice sessions in the past few months, having taken on several extra shifts at the hospital. When he did show up, his eyes were bloodshot and puffy, and he often left early under the pretense of getting sleep. Takumi knew better, though. Between his calculations and his stock market research and his racing research and homework, Ryousuke was running himself ragged, and Takumi couldn't stand if.

When Takumi did his tofu runs now, he practiced moves to cut down on fuel consumption and the wear of his brakes and tires. In a few respects, he knew that he made enough money to afford more than he was currently spending... after all, he didn't exactly spend money on anything but gas and food and the occasional magazine.

Two weeks after Takumi began paying for most of his own gas, Ryousuke cornered him after practice. "Takumi, are you no longer practicing on your own?"

Takumi gulped at the air. "Um, no?"

"You haven't been spending as much money on gas. You only charged two-thirds of what you did last month."

Looking away, so that he didn't have to meet Ryousuke's gaze, Takumi said, "I've been paying for it myself."

"You..." Ryousuke took a step back. "I thought you agreed to let me pay for everything."

Even though Ryousuke had taken the step back, Takumi could feel the other man's intensity pressing against him. He leaned against the car behind him and was relieved when no alarm went off, but as he glanced at the car, he discovered why. It was his own car. "You work too hard. I don't know why, but I don't want to see you hurt yourself or get sick because you're acting like..." Takumi suddenly had an epiphany. "Oh my god, Ryousuke. You're my sugar daddy and I'm not even having sex with you!"

Ryousuke's eyes went wide. "You know it isn't like that, Takumi. I just want you to have the chance to be the best racer you can be."

"But you work so much... You're always tired, and everything is so expensive..."

Laughing softly, Ryousuke stepped closer to Takumi and put a hand on the other man's shoulder. "Takumi, I don't get paid for working at the hospital."

"What? Then how do you afford everything?"

"My family is well-off and I make good investments." He squeezed Takumi's shoulder gently. "You're a good investment as well."

Takumi furrowed his eyebrows. "How am I even going to make enough money for that?"

"When you start racing professionally and your team follows you." Ryousuke let go of Takumi's shoulder and leaned against the Trueno with him. "I haven't just been training you as a good racer... Keisuke, either. I'm training your mechanics to follow you into the world of racing and to make sure that you have the best of everything."

Without looking at Ryousuke, Takumi knew that the other man had a smile on his face. "You do everything for me. How am I supposed to repay you for that?"

Ryousuke cleared his throat. "Win. Just... keep winning. And... smile for me every now and again."

Takumi looked up suddenly and caught the smile fading from Ryousuke's lips. "Is that all?" He edged closer to Ryousuke. "I want to do something more, though. Do you... want a massage? I'm pretty good... and you always look so exhausted..."

"No. You don't need to do anything at all. Just keep on like we are and that will make me happy."

"I don't want things to stay like they are, though." Takumi moved so that he was almost nose-to-nose with Ryousuke. "I want to make you happy, no matter what it takes. You've changed everything in my life. But, I need to be allowed to do something, too. Anything."

Ryousuke lifted his chin and gazed into Takumi's eyes for a moment, swallowing audibly. "Then, you can kiss me."

Takumi laughed. "Is that all?"

"No. Forget it. That was a joke."

Takumi grabbed Ryousuke by the collar of his shirt and pulled him close, pressing his lips against the other man's with fervor. Ryousuke was quick to pick up the slack from Takumi's lack of experience. When they pulled apart, Ryousuke's eyes were closed and he was gently stroking the side of Takumi's face. Takumi was releasing his grip on Ryousuke's shirt and blushing slightly. "I think you meant that."

Ryousuke took a step backward and then turned. "It's probably time to head back."

"You're the guy who does everything for everybody but yourself, Ryousuke. It's not healthy."

"I work in a hospital. I think I'll be fine."

"Don't run away from me. Please."

Pausing with his shoulders tensed and his back to Takumi, Ryousuke then turned. "What? Do you want me to kiss you again? Hmph. Win your next race, and we'll see."

"Then, I hope we're racing next week." Takumi smiled brightly. "I'm going home. Some of us actually need sleep." He yawned widely.

Ryousuke stood in place as Takumi slid into his car. "I get sleep. I just get it when you're doing your tofu runs."

Smiling again, Takumi buckled his seatbelt as he spoke. "Well, someone needs to do it." He started to close the door, but paused. "Give me someone hard for next race. Someone who races like you."

As Takumi had driven off, Ryousuke had reached up to touch his lips. Takumi had been looking in his mirrors.

Now, as it was time for the next race, Takumi eyed up the competition. He was racing a rotary engine, but could tell from a quick glance that the driver wasn't anywhere near as talented as Ryousuke. But, that made things a bit easier, if a bit diappointing just in terms of actual racing.

Ryousuke would get another kiss. Takumi would get to help repay his debts. And, somehow, it would remain quite innocent... at least until it stopped being about the repayment of debts.  
-  
Owari. 


End file.
